Scream 4: A New Beginning
by Benjamin Moore
Summary: my version of the next installment of the Scream movie series
1. Default Chapter

Scream 4: A New Beginning  
  
Sidney was glad she moved into the city. She felt safer there, her friends living close by, and now that she was married to Detective Kincaid, well, things just seemed quieter. Her life as an online computer consultant for a $15 million dollar computer firm suited her fine. Sure, her "stalker" was gone, "Ghostface" as she had come to know him was dead and buried, never to haunt her again, however, she just couldn't get an eerie feeling out of her mind that something was not right. She shrugged it off and chalked it up to nerves concerning her new job and went right back to work. She discovered another hacker had tried to access the company's mainframe, and she decided to call them right then and there..  
  
...................................................  
  
Martha Meeks looked in the mirror and couldn't help but be proud of herself. Her brother had died 3 years ago, and she wasn't sure if she was ever going to be able to get past that, but she had done that and in surprising fashion. Martha had just graduated high school and was eager to acquire her first job, and the job she wanted was one that Randy would have heartily approved of. Ever since she had watched the tapes her brother had made shortly before his untimely demise, she had become absolutely engrossed with the idea of being a director. Not a film director, mind you, but a television director. She wanted that more than life itself. She finished preparing herself for a day of job-hunting, and headed downstairs. She told her mother that she was driving into the city and would return later in the day, hopefully with good news. Martha's mother wished her well, and Martha bade her goodbye.   
  
Martha walked to her car, opened the door, got in and turned on the radio. She saw the CD in the CD player and remembered that her brother had made an audio CD for her ears only. She popped in the CD, and as she started up the car and pulled out of the driveway, she was stunned at what she heard..  
  
Hello there, Martha. I know you have no idea who this is, but suffice to say, your brother's voice has now been completely silenced, wouldn't you say?   
  
The evil gravely voice paused to let out a chuckle and Martha felt a chill crawl up her spine. She was halfway tempted to yank out the CD, snap it in two and throw it out the window, but she decided against it. She was curious and scared, all at once. She wanted to know what this "person" wanted and yet she was terrified to find the answer just the same. She listened further to the "voice" as the car turned onto the highway, and sped into the city..  
  
You know, Martha, I have been watching you for some time now. I am amazed how quickly you've recovered from your brother's demise. I wanted you to be the first to know that the game I began with Sydney is far, far, from over!  
  
The shrill impact of that statement caused Martha to jerk the wheel suddenly, and she swerved momentarily into the second lane of traffic beside her. She quickly regained her composure and the voice droned on...  
  
Whoa there, speedster, you need to watch the road! I gotcha didn't I? Well, the game's just started and I promise you this: you and Sydney Prescott will experience the ultimate horror I assure you!   
  
Again, the startling statement caused Martha to lose control of the car momentarily. Martha pulled the car to the side of the highway, away from the traffic. Now she was shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't seem to calm herself down. Oddly, the CD stopped and popped out of the CD player. Martha took it and tossed it out of the window. Martha did her best to regain her composure again, and then started down the highway again. She was nearing a sign that said "downtown Chicago" and so she moved the car into that lane. As she maneuvered the car in that direction, her cell phone rang..  
  
Martha: Hello?  
Caller: Hiya Martha, it's me Sydney!  
Martha: (sighing) Oh, hi, Sydney, how's things?  
Caller: Oh, things are absolutely great! Mark and I are just peachy!  
Martha: Good to hear, Sydney. Boy, you would not believe the day I've had!  
Caller: (changing back to his original masked voice) Oh, I think I can take a "stab" at guessing!  
  
Martha immediately recognized that voice! It was the same voice from the CD! Martha immediately hung up the phone and threw it down on the seat. She was terrified now. The phone rang again, and it caused Martha to jump in her seat, causing the car to veer slightly onto the sidewalk. She slowly and methodically picked up the phone, answered the phone and then bristled when she heard the voice on the other end of the line...  
  
Caller: You know, Martha, it really, really, pisses me off when people do that! You bung up on me and I wasn't finished speaking yet! I wanted you to know that Randy says hello and that he told me he wants you to visit him real soon!  
  
At that precise moment, Martha heard a "swoosh" noise behind her, and she looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Ghostface! He was swinging a knife in her direction. She leaped from the car and began running down the street. She ran into a nearby store and Ghostface followed. A security guard tried to stop him but became victim #1 instead. Martha continued to run through the large store, which was connected to a large mall. She dashed through an entranceway to the mall, yelling for help. Two more security guards came to her and she pointed behind herself, towards the store. The guards looked but Ghostface was nowhere to be seen. The two guards returned to Martha's side after they had checked the store and had found nothing! Martha told them that this "killer" had stabbed another guard. They radioed the missing guard and received no answer. They explained to Martha that the man who was missing often disappeared for hours at a time and that it was nothing to worry about, but Martha was worried, very worried. 


	2. A Blast From The Past

Blast from The Past

The events depicted in this chapter take place immediately after the  
previous chapter's events occurred. Now, onto our story.

Martha quickly walked to the elevator, looking backwards every so often. As she pushed the button to go down, she heard a "whoosh" and thought she saw a shadow pass behind her. Yet, when she turned to see what the noise was, she saw nothing. Martha quickly entered the elevator when it arrived. The elevator came to a rest on the main floor of the hotel, and Martha walked briskly to the front desk. As she neared the desk, she noticed that the clerk on duty was watching a baseball game, his back to her. She rang the little bell on the desk as she reached the front of the hotel. The noise didn't seem to rouse the employee from his television viewing, so she rang it even louder. Still, he didn't get up and walk to the desk. Martha thought this odd, so she pushed the small gate/door aside and moved beside the clerk. It was then she noticed that he was covered in blood! His throat had been slashed from ear to ear!

Martha screamed loudly, never seeing a dead body before, and especially not one so brutally assaulted as this one. She turned and hurriedly exited the hotel, walking, and then almost running to her car. She fumbled with her keys, trying to find the right one to open the door. Martha became so nervous that they slipped through her fingers to the concrete. As she bent down to retrieve them, she heard the all-too- familiar "whoosh" but when she stood up and turned around, there was no one there. Now she was truly shaken and terrified. She finally located the key, and opened her door, and slid into the driver's seat. As Martha sat down, the cell phone in her purse rang, causing her to jump in fear. With trembling hands, she gingerly reached inside the purse, retrieved the  
phone, and answered it:

Martha: Hello, who is this?  
Caller: Oh, I'm sorry. I think I have the wrong number, my mistake.  
Martha: It's ok. No harm, no foul.

Caller: Say, wait a minute. You wouldn't happen to be Randy's sister, would you?  
Martha (her voice cracking slightly): H-how did you know that?  
Caller (his/her voice turning sinister): I know all about you!  
Martha: Oh God! Leave me alone, you lunatic!

Caller: Lunatic? You're like your brother Randy, you know that? He called me a lunatic, too, and guess where he ended up? In the same place you're going to, b!

At that moment, the phone line went dead, and suddenly, Ghostface was at Martha's driver side window! Martha screamed in terror, and tried to start the car. The car refused to start, and then Martha heard the killer tap on the window with something. She turned to look, and saw Ghostface tap on the window again with a distributor cap! Ghostface then attempted to break the window down! Martha screamed again, and then tried to exit out the other side of the car. Suddenly, the noises stopped. Martha turned around, and Ghostface was gone!

Martha slowly opened up the car door and eased herself out of the car. Suddenly, Ghostface lunged at her! She dodged his attack and slammed him face first onto the hood of the car! She turned and ran down the street! She ran about 3-4 blocks until she reached a bus station. She entered the station and then ran to the first phone booth she saw. She picked up the phone and dialed Sydney's number. Seconds later, Sydney answered the phone.

Martha: Sydney, help me please!  
Sydney: Martha. Calm down. What's going on? What's happened?  
Martha (crying): He came after me. I barely got away.  
Sydney (alarmed): "He"? He who? Who's after you, Martha?  
Martha: Him, Sydney. You know who I mean!

Sydney bristled at Martha's tone of voice and choice of words. Him could only be one person, she thought to herself, Ghostface. Sydney gathered her thoughts and then spoke concisely and purposefully into the receiver:

Sydney: Listen to me, Martha. I want you to come to my house, immediately. Don't stop to talk to anyone, don't stop to eat anything, get here as fast as you can, ok?  
Martha (calming down): O-ok Sydney. I'll be there as soon as I possibly can. Thank you so much, Sydney.

Martha slowly hung up the phone and walked to the ticket booth. She asked the ticket salesperson for a ticket that would take her to the downtown area. The salesperson handed her a ticket and said that the bus she needed was leaving in a matter of minutes. The ticket salesperson pointed outside,  
and sure enough, there stood the idling bus. Martha thanked the ticket seller, grabbed the ticket, slapped some money onto the counter, and rushed outside and boarded the bus.

Moments later, the bus came to life, and lumbered down the road. Martha breathed a small sigh of relief. I just need to get to Sydney's and I'll be alright. She thought to herself. Martha eased back in her seat and tried to relax. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and jerked upwards in her seat. She turned, looked, and saw that it was her boyfriend, Steve. They had started dating about two weeks ago, and she hadn't heard from him in about 2-3 days, so this was a definite surprise.

Steve: Sorry, honey. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you ok?  
Martha: I'm ok, really. Wait a minute, what are you doing here?

Steve: I heard about the tape in your car from Sydney's husband. He called me after talking to you. I decided to follow you.

Martha: Oh, thank God. Listen, someone is stalking me, trying to kill me!

Steve (sits down beside Martha in the empty seat beside her and holds her hand): Shh, it's ok now, sweetheart. I'm here. No one is going to hurt you anymore.

Martha leaned into Steve and relaxed considerably. She truly felt safe. She easily, and quickly, fell asleep. Steve looked down at her, kissed her softly on the head, and then he too fell asleep.

The shadow figure watched from the platform as the bus pulled away. The dark figure smiled evilly as the bus rumbled down the street. The figure got into its car and then drove away, following the bus from a safe distance.


	3. A Shock To The System

Shock to the System

_A week has passed between the events depicted in chapter one and this chapter…_

Martha Meeks checked into the Hideaway Hotel, and as she looked around the lobby, her nerves seemed to calm significantly. The past week had been a harrowing one. First, she had encountered a strange stalker/creep that had called her and left a recorded CD message in her car. If that wasn't bad enough, she was also attacked in her car. Martha could not understand what had happened to that murdered security guard. She had witnessed that psychotic lunatic Ghostface stab the poor guard right in the stomach. She couldn't help but replay that incident over and over again in her mind. The clerk behind the desk called to her, which brought Martha Meeks out of her reverie.

Clerk: Ms. Meeks? I need your signature in order to process your room.

Martha: Sorry, guess I was lost in a train of thought. (She signs the papers) There you go, and again, I am sorry.

Clerk: No problem, have a pleasant stay, Ms. Meeks.

Martha walked away to the corridor where the elevators were. She looked down at the key in her hand, and read the number **1201** and walked into the now open elevator and pushed the number 12. The elevator ascended effortlessly to the 12th floor.

Martha waited for the elevator door to open, and then walked out to her suite door. She gently placed the key into the slot, turned it, and the door unlocked. She walked inside and immediately sucked in her breath. Sydney had told her that she would put her up in a suite as long as she was in town, but this was too much.

The room was adorned in a maroon red motif, and the beds were of a similar design. Martha turned and looked to her right and there sat a beautiful hot tub. I'll have to make a note to use that before I leave she thought to herself. She sat on the luxurious bed and slipped off one of her shoes. She moved closer to the bed stand near her bed and picked up the phone. She dialed Sydney's number, and waited as it rang.

Mark Kincaid: Hello, who is this?

Martha: Oh, hi, Mark, this is Sydney's friend, Martha Meeks? Is she going to be home soon? I wanted to drop by and visit.

Mark: Well, she just stepped out for a moment. She wanted to get some more computer supplies, but I am expecting her back very soon. Please come by today, it'll be a nice surprise. I mean, I know that she knows you're in town, but she doesn't know when you'll visit though, does she?

Martha: No, she doesn't. Ok, Mark, I'll be there in an hour or so.

Mark bids her farewell and Martha hung up the phone. She crossed the room, walked into the absolutely extravagant bathroom, disrobes and takes a quick shower. In the middle of her shower, she hears a noise. She exits the shower, turns off the water, puts a bathrobe on, and walks into the main room. She looks around but nothing has been disturbed. She looks all around the room, but everything seems to be in place. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she spots it. A VHS cassette is sitting on her dresser. She slowly walks to the dresser, picks up the cassette and reads the caption on it: PLAY ME

Martha takes the cassette in her hand and walks to the television set. The set has a built in VCR, and so Martha takes the cassette and inserts it into the slot. The cassette starts playing automatically. The screen comes to life and shows Sydney and Mark sitting in front of a roaring fireplace, kissing each other. Then, suddenly, a raspy voice cuts into the romantic scene:

_Martha, you've brought this on yourself. Your brother never learned. He pissed me off too. Sydney and her husband look so happy, so peaceful, don't they? Well, soon enough, they'll learn that I am never going to go away, that evil never dies!_

Without warning, the tape stops, and Martha is shaking uncontrollably. She slowly gets to her feet, dresses, grabs some money, and decides to go over to Sydney's home, to tell her that her worst fears have come home to haunt her…


End file.
